Fiery Nightmare
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Greta dreams of the 'night' and seeks Conrad for comfort... set right after Chapter 40. UNcle-niece moment


_Just as Yuri disappeared into the picture, Conrad fainted. The entrance was blocked by the fire. She waited for the impact but it never came._

_She felt something pulling her from her waist. She looked to find a shining spirit, lifting her away from the fire. The next thing she knew, she was outside the cathedral in the rain and lightning struck the building as the roof fell in._

"_UNCLE CONRAAAAAAAD!" she screamed, fighting against the spirit._

"_He's safe, child," said the spirit, "see?"_

_Greta looked. In his arms was Conrad, unconscious; the stump had stopped bleeding._

"_He'll be okay?"_

_The spirit nodded gravely. "I have to take him away."_

"_Where are you taking him?" Greta demanded._

"_You must not tell anyone," the spirit said, Conrad still in his arms, "they have to realise their love for him."_

"_Why?" asked Greta, tears forming, "Isn't his arm and worrying Yuri enough?"_

"_You may not know this child," said the spirit, "but this man has suffered many blows to his heart. I promise, this is just to make him realise he is not alone and there is love within his family."_

_It was hard for Greta not to cry. All this was too complicated for her to understand. "Have patience child," said the spirit. It began to rain. "You will be reunited soon enough." With that he disappeared. Along with Conrad._

She woke in cold sweat then. Greta looked for her fathers but neither were there. Yuri was back on Earth and Wolfram was on patrol duty for the night. She hugged her knees and tried to hold back tears. Why did that dream had to come back now of all times?

She understood why Shinou Heika had to take Conrad away for awhile; and like Yuri, Greta knew that Conrad would never betray Shin Makoku or Yuri. She felt guilty for not letting anyone know but she had learned from Ulrike sometime before that Shinou Heika's word was always obeyed. The little princess honestly could not see how withholding the truth from everyone would make them realise how much Conrad meant to them and vice versa.

The weight did not lighten from her chest. There was only one person she could talk to about that Fiery Nightmare. She knew he would not be angry if she needed to talk to him even at this ungodly hour of the night. Wolfram had warned her not to take advantage of his kindness, but even she knew _he_ was a very responsible adult. She slipped out of bed, carrying her fox plushie (or was it a squirrel?), adjusted the bed covers and exited the Royal chambers, silently as a ghost.

He adjusted his reading glasses, turning the page for possible the fifth time this night and sleep still would not come to him. Due to the wounds he had from _saving Yuri_, Conrad had been taking it easy and tried to get used to the fact that he was safe in Shin Makoku. Safe from being used by Belal. Death would have kept everyone safe, but it felt better that everyone wanted him home. He put the book down on his lap and thought about his homecoming.

The first were by his men. Their cheerful, boisterous voices laughing and shouting, "Okaiiri taicho!" The second by Anissina who, to everyone's surprise, cried and gave him a back breaking hug which no one knew she was capable of and murmured, "You idiot, don't you ever _ever_ scare me like that again!"

The third homecoming: Gisela and her fists.

_At the first punch he said, "I guess I deserve that." The Healer glared and punched him again. "I guess I deserve that-" he was cut off. His brown eyes widened when his mouth came in contact with hers. "That was for coming home safely," she murmured, "and for not betraying us." _

The fourth: Greta.

_His eyes filled with tears when he saw her in the garden, __**alive.**__"G-Greta!"_

_She turned with wide eyes as if she could not believe that he was actually still alive. "Uncle Conrad!" she yelled dropping the watering can. She ran to him and hugged him making him fall back. Though it hurt him slightly, he laughed at it all – until Greta noticed the bandages._

"_You're hurt..." she lamented._

"_Nothing that can be mended," he assured her, sitting up. He looked at her for a moment before he hugged her again. "Yokatta!" he murmured, tears escaping from his eyes as he held his niece, "Hontoni yokatta!"_

A knock on the door snapped him out of his daydreams. Who could be up in this ungodly hour?

"Enter," he called. The door opened slowly. Through his reading glasses, Conrad could just make a silhouette of a small person. "Uncle Conrad?" a tiny voice called.

"Fawn?" said Conrad, taking off his glasses, "What are you doing up?"

Without answering, Greta dashed from the door and threw herself against his bed crying. Knowing something was wrong, Conrad laid his book aside and gathered her in his arms. "Now, now, what's this?" he murmured gently, putting her across his lap.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Conrad..." she sobbed.

Now, Conrad was really confused. "Fawn," he murmured, stroking her brown curls, "What's wrong? Why are you sorry?"

She did not reply immediately but continued to cry into his chest. Conrad said nothing and allowed her to cry. It was sometime before she stopped.

"Better?" he asked. Greta shook her head. "It was that night your arm was cut off," she murmured. Brown eyes widened. Conrad had an idea that he and Greta would be talking about this, but not so soon, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She nodded and told him the conversation had occurred between her and Shinou Heika. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she apologised again.

Conrad held his niece, remembering what Murata had said about Shinou being fickle. Conrad had never really forgiven Shinou about Julia. Now he would never forgive him for what he did to Greta.

"Greta," Conrad said firmly, "What happened was nowhere near your fault. Had Gunter and I known it was that dangerous we would have taken extra precaution. I was scared too."

"Really?" Greta asked. Not quite believing it.

Conrad scratched his neck sheepishly. "I may seem confident that but mind you, I was scared. I thought Gunter died. I was scared for Yuri. But you know what I was most scared of?"

"What?"

"I was scared for you in that fire," he replied, "What would I do if anything happened to you? What would anyone of us do?" he sighed and pulled her into another hug, "Regardless, we don't blame you... I don't blame you..."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, you may," he assured, adjusting his position slightly. She got under the blankets and snuggled close to him. He laid his glasses aside and blew out the candle.

"I love you, Uncle Conrad," she yawned from her position.

Conrad kissed his niece and pulled her close, murmuring, "I love you too, Fawn."

Minutes after Greta fell asleep, Conrad lay awake just watching his niece as slept peacefully in his embrace just as her father had done years before. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and soon fell into sleep's comforting embrace.

Conrad was many things. Before now – before Yuri came, and saved him – he believed he was a monster. Now that he thought about it, no one would trust a monster with a child. He was a brother, son, step-son, nephew, godfather, commander and others things. But in all of this, one of the things he enjoyed being most was an uncle. Even if it was as much as an occupational hazard as being a godfather.


End file.
